Yameru Kaisei
Yameru Kaisei (回生 やめる Kaisei Yameru) is the mother of Pro Hero Mirai Kaisei and U.A. student Zenji Kaisei. She is also the wife of Pro Hero Yuso Kaisei. Appearance Yameru, despite being in her mid-40s, still maintains a youthful and attractive appearance, often causing people to believe her much older looking husband to be some sort of creep. Some believe this is due to her Quirk. She has dark skin, brown eyes, and ear-length brown hair. She generally dresses in her company's uniform, a white collared shirt with a peach "J" on it, and jeans. Personality Yameru has a bad habit of losing track of time. She is constantly behind on schedule, much to the chagrin of her husband. However, when at work, she's constantly overworking herself, doing three times the work her position should cause her to do. She is also a walking freak, walking around all the time, and doing so inside when she can't go out. The cornerstone of her personality is the caring nature she shows towards her family. Although her actions can sometimes be considered a nuisance, they are aware she's trying her best, and still care greatly for her. She can be stubborn and overbearing at times, but she always means well. History Yameru was born in American to a Japanese father and an African American mother. In her adulthood, she met her husband Yuso at her sister's wedding, with Yuso being a friend of her's. Soon after the two fell in love and were married, moving to Japan from America. Their daughter Mirai was born first, soon followed by their son Zenji. Eventually, Yameru found herself being the HR manager at the local JYPG branch, eventually rising through the ranks and becoming the HR manager for two more local branches and receiving a promotion. Abilities Quirk Time Stop (時間停止 Jikanteido): Yameru's Quirk allows her to stop time, however, at the same time she is stopped. While Yameru is capable of getting a bearing on what's happening in front of her, she cannot move her eyes either. This Quirk is more so useful for getting a bearing on the situation, and is almost useless in terms of actual combat for Yameru, considering that she is untrained. Relationships Yuso Kaisei Yuso is Yameru's husband, and the love of her life. Despite the appearance of them arguing a great deal of the time, they're only capable of having this kind of conversation because they actually care about each other. Their arguments are generally over important issues to begin with. Mirai Kaisei Mirai is Yameru's daughter, and the first of her own children to be born. While Yameru is rather proud of Mirai, she often finds her more difficult to approach than Yuso when she is upset. However, Yameru is capable of more easily understanding Mirai's feeling than Yuso. When home, Yameru will clean and flat iron Mirai's hair, which she does to show affection and love, other than the affection she showed Mirai as a child and into adulthood. Zenji Kaisei Zenji is Yameru's youngest child. According to her stepson, Zenji is her favorite. She always appears to be more harsh towards Zenji, but this is merely her showing tough love to try to bring out Zenji's full potential. While Zenji can see her as overbearing from time to time, he does appreciate her words, and cares for her dearly. Unlike his father and sister, Zenji never swears in front of her. Yakedo Kaisei Yakedo is his oldest child, yet her stepson. Despite not being related by blood, Yameru still loves him and treats him as if she were his own. Yakedo actually respects her more as his mother than his birth mother, who he believes is somewhat unhinged. Yameru was hurt when she discovered Yakedo was a Villain and still holds that sorrow to this day. Trivia * Yameru's personality is based off of Black Dwarf Star's mother. * Yameru is only half-Japanese. Her mother was African American. * In Zenji's mental list of the most important women in his life, Yameru ranks second. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users